Iron Man 2 (video game)
, (Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Mobile) (Wii, PSP) Gameloft (iPhone, iPod touch, iPad) |publisher = Sega Gameloft (moble) |writer = Matt Fraction |system = |Prev = The Incredible Hulk |Next = Thor: God of Thunder}} Iron Man 2 is a 2010 video game loosely based on the film of the same name. It was released on May 4, 2010, days after the film's international release and days before the film's domestic release. The game was published by Sega and developed by ( & ), ( & ) and Gameloft (Wireless). The game features the voices of Don Cheadle and Samuel L. Jackson, reprising their roles from the movie, and Lamb of God recorded an exclusive song for the game, "Hit the Wall". Additionally, the game has an original story written by The Invincible Iron Man scribe Matt Fraction. This story is set after the plot of the movie, while the version sticks roughly to the movie's plot. Prologue Trailer At his mansion in Malibu, Tony Stark has James Rhodes make adjustments to his armor and comments that Rhodes makes his stupid robots look like skilled Swiss technicians. The mansion is attacked by robots and Stark and Rhodes suit up to fight against them. Stark discovers a logo for the Roxxon Energy Corporation on one of the robots and deduces that they are initiating a hostile takeover. At a Roxxon facility in Russia, General Valentin Shatalov is presented the Crimson Dynamo Armor by a scientist. Kearson DeWitt enters the room and displays a hologram of the Stark Archives, telling them that they will find what they are looking for there. At the Stark Archives, Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury stand upon the newly airbourne Helicarrier, with Stark boasting of fulfilling his promise to make it fly. Fury is informed that Shatalov has gone rogue and makes plans to head for Russia. Stark and Rhodes begin racing back to the mansion.''Iron Man 2'' Prologue Trailer'' Plot The game begins with Iron Man defending the Dataspine, an archived version of J.A.R.V.I.S., from attackers. However, an EMP bomb is dropped, disabling Iron Man. Three hours earlier, Tony Stark records a journal message about how he will have to defend the Dataspine. He mentions the Roxxon Energy Corporation, and how they tried to duplicate the Iron Man armour without success. Tony is then interrupted by James "Rhodey" Rhodes, who says that there is trouble at Stark Archives. Back in the present, the power reserves in Iron Man's armor activate, and upon recovering, Iron Man learns that Roxxon is behind the attack. He grimly decides that he should destroy the Dataspine to keep Roxxon from getting the archives. Outside, Rhodey, in his War Machine armor, intercepts some Roxxon Dropships. Iron Man makes contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury, who informs him that separatists under the command of a General Shatalov have seized control of a Tesla facility. During Iron Man's escorting of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicopter forces, they are attacked by a battle platform called the Roxxon Armiger. After destroying it, Iron Man and War Machine head to a battlecruiser and destroy it, learning the Armiger was remote-controlled. They discover that Shatalov is working with the terrorist group Advanced Idea Mechanics to create the Crimson Dynamo suit for him. Upon learning that the suit is being developed at a power plant in Siberia, Fury mentions that he sent Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, to spy on the plant. At the plant, Shatalov makes contact with A.I.M.'s Kearson DeWitt, who tells Shatalov that there is a spy in his ranks and is displeased that he brought S.H.I.E.L.D. to their front door. Shatalov gives orders to prep the Crimson Dynamo armor and then informs his men that their connection with A.I.M. is now severed. Iron Man finds and protects Natasha from Shatalov's men. A S.H.I.E.L.D. transport is sent to their location, and Natasha is extracted while Iron Man and War Machine battle Shatalov in his Crimson Dynamo armor. The defeated Shatalov reveals that A.I.M. was behind the theft of J.A.R.V.I.S.' AI and planned to use it to create Ultimo. The team learns that Kearson DeWitt was behind the attack led by Shatalov and that he worked at Stark's Theoretical Weapons Division until Stark shut it down. Aside from DeWitt working on the prototype to the Arc Reactor, Pepper Potts also reveals that he had a secret project called P.R.O.T.E.A.N.. Inside an A.I.M. base, Kearson uses his PROTEAN technology to merge with an enormous metal suit and become Ultimo. With the merge complete, DeWitt has his men upgraded with P.R.O.T.E.A.N. implants. Arriving at the base, War Machine battles P.R.O.T.E.A.N. drones while Iron Man searches for DeWitt. J.A.R.V.I.S. detects Ultimo shortly after the base is secured with help from S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier is attacked, and Iron Man protects it from DeWitt's drones. When War Machine defeats an Arc Armiger dropped on the helicarrier, Iron Man decides to reprogram it. Using the reprogrammed Armiger, Iron Man and War Machine assault an A.I.M. base in Malaysia. When the giant Ultimo arrives, War Machine disables some of its arc reactors while Iron Man fights the DeWitt/Ultimo within. Upon defeating the DeWitt/Ultimo, Iron Man learns that the effects on DeWitt are irreversible. War Machine finishes Ultimo off while the Helicarrier rams into it. Afterward, J.A.R.V.I.S. tells Stark to promise him never to let anyone gain access to his programming again. Cast * Don Cheadle - USAF War Machine/Lt. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes ** Phil LaMarr - War Machine (additional dialogue) * Samuel L. Jackson - S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nicholas "Nick" Fury ** John Eric Bentley - Nick Fury (additional dialogue) * Eric Loomis - Iron Man/Anthony "Tony" Stark * Meredith Monroe - Virginia "Pepper" Potts * Catherine Campion - Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff, A.I.M. Soldier * Dimitri Diatchenko - Crimson Dynamo/Colonel General Valentin Shatalov, Roxxon Soldier * Andrew Chaikin - J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultimo, A.I.M. Soldier * Doug Boyd - Kearson DeWitt * Cedric Yarbrough - Firepower * Steven Blum - Mauler, Ghost, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * Denny Delk - A.I.M. Soldier, Roxxon Soldier * Adam Harrington - A.I.M. Soldier, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * Ariel Goldberg - A.I.M. Soldier * Tim Talbot - S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, Roxxon Soldier * David Boyll - Roxxon Soldier Appearances Characters *Tony Stark/Iron Man *James Rhodes/War Maxhine *Pepper Potts *Nick Fury *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Kearson DeWitt *Valentin Shatalov/Crimson Dynamo *Ultimo *Brendan Doyle/Mauler ( and versions only) *Ghost ( and versions only) *Jack Taggart/Firepower ( and versions only) *Ho Yinsen (mentioned) Locations *Russia **Siberia *Malaysia **A.I.M. base *United States of America **Los Angeles ***Stark Industries Headquarters **Stark Archives **Malibu ***Tony Stark's Mansion *Hungary **Budapest ( and versions only) Organisations *Stark Industries *S.H.I.E.L.D. *A.I.M. *Roxxon Energy Corporation *Hammer Industries (mentioned) Teams *P.R.O.T.E.A.N. Hybrids Items *Iron Man Armor: Mark I *Iron Man Armor: Mark III *Iron Man Armor: Mark IV *Iron Man Armor: Mark V *Iron Man Armor: Mark VI *Arc Reactor *War Machine Armor: Mark I *Black Widow's Bite *Helicarrier *Hammer Drones *Crimson Dynamo Armor *Roxxon Armiger *A.I.M. Arc Armiger *A.I.M. Drones *A.I.M. Gunship *Dataspine *Firepower Armor ( and versions only) Events *Operation Daybreak Projects *Project P.R.O.T.E.A.N. *Project Greengrid Mentioned *'' '' *'' '' Music *Lamb of God Canon Status This game contains several plot points that contradict the established canon of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and it is thus considered non-canon. as he appears in Iron Man 3]] *A.I.M. appear as a secret weapons and intelligence agency whom Iron Man is frequently in conflict with. In Iron Man 3, A.I.M. is a scientific research and development agency funded by the government, and Tony Stark has had no previous encounters with them since meeting Aldrich Killian in Bern, Switzerland on New Year's Eve 1999.Iron Man 3 *Firepower appears in the and versions of this game and is a mercenary hired by A.I.M. with a suit of armor similar to those owrn by Iron Man and War Machine. In Iron Man 3, Jack Taggart does work for A.I.M. but is not a mercenary nor does he have armor or the alias Firepower, but is instead a former United States Armed Forces soldier who is addicted to Extremis. Differences Between Consoles The and versions contain several differences from the versions on other consoles. *When Iron Man is rescuing Black Widow in Siberia, he has to free her after she has been captured locked in a cell, while in other versions he has to find her after her cover is blown and get her to an extraction point. *Pepper Potts travels to Budapest to attend a conference and is captured by A.I.M. forces. Iron Man and War Machine travel there and rescue her. As Stark brings her to safety, Rhodes is attacked by the mercenary Firepower, who has been hired and sent after them by Kearson DeWitt. Rhodes battles Firepower and defeats him. *During Operation Daybreak, the A.I.M. forces are led by a mercenary called Mauler. He plants several bombs all over the Helicarrier and Stark must deactivate the bombs and defeat him. *While trying to put an end to Project Greengrid, Rhodes is attacked by a professional corporate saboteur called Ghost. Ghost's suit makes him invisible, and Rhodes must find a way to find his invisible enemy and defeat him. Videos Iron Man 2 The Video Game Prologue Iron Man 2 The Video Game Next Gen Launch Trailer Iron Man 2 The Video Game War Machine Trailer Iron Man 2 The Video Game Enemies Trailer Iron Man 2 The Video Game Behind the Scenes Iron Man 2 The Video Game Behind The Scenes - Don Cheadle & Samuel L. Jackson Voiceovers Lamb of God Records for Iron Man 2 Non-Canon Character Bios Firepower Iron Man 2 provides a backstory for Jack Taggart that is not compatible with the canon of Iron Man 3 and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. and versions only)|voice actor = Cedric Yarbrough|status = In Custody}} Firepower is a mercenary hired by Kearson DeWitt. When Pepper Potts was captured by A.I.M. forces while in Budapest to attend a conference, Iron Man and War Machine set out to rescue her. While Stark took her to safety, Rhodes was attacked by Firepower. The two engaged in single combat in which Rhodes defeated Firepower by disabling his suit. Rhodes attempted to make him reveal who his employer was, but Firepower refused. Rhodes had J.A.R.V.I.S. intercept Firepower's transmission relays and trace them back to their source. Rhodes then left him behind to be taken into custody.''Iron Man 2'' video game References External Links * * * Category:Video Games Category:Iron Man 2 Merchandise